Demons or angels in disguise
by misstress-of-the-abyss-2
Summary: What happens when a kitsune from another village finally meets her cousin from the hidden leaf village and why is an Uchiha with her?
1. at the begining prologue

Hi there my name is Fox but you can all call me misstress... lol this story which i hope to finish was a story i made up while i was in the shower. I hope you all like it...

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but my own characters...

**Prologue**

The screams from the hospital room woke the other occupants in the wing of the maternity ward. Loud gasps could be heard for the poor women as the baby she has wanted for so long finally came into the world, but something wasn't right the infant wasn't crying.

"What's wrong with my baby" The women look to the father and started to panic, "why isn't it crying or screaming?" the mother started to panic more. Then the baby made a sound so silent at first it goes unnoticed but it turns into a loud wail and the mother breaths a sigh of relief.

"You did good love you did good" the father cooed to his wife. "Can i hold my little one?" She ased the doctor. The doctor handed the baby to the mother carefully wrapped in a soft snow white blanket. "There's my little one" the mother said caressing the babies head

The doctors looked at the baby with an odd glint in his eyes something wasn't right with that child from the very tip of the little sliver fox ears right down to the blood red and sliver tipped tails. Wait a second tails? There was definitely something off with this child. He had never before encountered a child with 9 tails in his life, he'd delivered the odd 2 tailed but they usually died very shortly after birth, but there was something about this child that told him that this one would make it. This one was strong, this one had power and strength.

Even the father took noticed of the amount of tails his little one had. His own brother had fought to save there village from a terrible 9 tailed fox demon and lost his life in doing so. His brother had sadly sealed the fox inside his own infant son on the day he died trying to make the boy into some kind of hero. He never imaging that the village they were from would shun the child and call him a demon himself. The boy was now 14 months old and the village was still recovering from the devastation.

The mother was in awe the the sheer beauty her baby possessed, The baby look up at it's mother and just watched. Those big forest green eyes were something that were not common among either of their families or in the whole city, the child had longer then normal hair for an infant and was the color of blood making the little silver ears stand out even more against the blood red contrast. Even the infants complexion was fair and almost tan in color. But the mother didn't care all she knew was that her baby was healthy and alive.

"What are we going to call her?" The father asked.

"I think i like the name Kitsune but well just call her Fox" The mother replied.

"What about a middle name?"

"What about Suki?"

"I like it Kitsune Suki Uzumaki"

"I think we would have made your brother proud to know that we kept his last name" The mother said

"My poor brother fighting to save a village and then sealing the fox inside his own son, I miss Minato." The father replied

"I know you do dear. Do you think this one will every get to meet her cousin?"

"One day she will when she is a bit older and can hide what she truly is from them she will meet him. Until then we will have to stay hidden as well" The father said quietly

The mother simply nodded and cuddled her little on close while her baby started to eat her first meal.

There this is the prologue to the story i did some editing and fixed a few mistakes I had... i hope you like it a little better now... lol don't for get to review... be it flame or comments on how i should go with this story...


	2. Memories

**Disclamer: I don't own naruto **

**I only own Fox**

**My name is unimportant**

**My age is irrelevant **

**I'm a writer and that's all there is too it...**

**Love ya all hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 1 of Demons or angels in disguies**.

The sky was filled with a million of those twinkling lights called stars, And there lay a beautiful young girl with unforgettable forest green eyes, her tails laying idol beside her and blood red haired fanned out about her head. The girl was just staring up at the stars almost as if waiting for something or someone.

"Fox?" came a whisper from the forest behind her.

"Yes? is it time? Am I finally going to see him?" Fox asked the man behind her.

"Soon my love soon but i want to make sure your ready to see him, Now get up and show me you can hide yourself"

As soon as the words flew out of the mans mouth Fox started to get up and change. Her tails disappearing first and then her sliver ears and finally her long blood red hair changed to a rich brown color. Her eyes however she simply refused to change.

"Yes that rights now we can go and see him and maybe get him to join us, we both have heard the stories"

"I know he can't really be happy where he is can he?" She asked the man.

Careful not to look the taller man right in the eyes, even though she had a way to counter act the mans powerful sharingan.

They were going to the village hidden in the leaves to search for a blond hair man, her cousin, the only family she had left. She was eager to meet the man her parents had always talked about when she was younger, But she was 16 now and her parents were dead.

_**(past)**_

They had been trying to keep her safe when the hunters came, the hunters simply wanted them dead there were know orders to kill them or anything, just a midnight massacre that came as a surprise. Her hidden village had no warning but the screams and cries of agony that came before the hunter burst into her house. Her father fought the two hunters that had crashed into the house.

Her mother had carried her from her bed hiding her as best she could. Her mother had known what or rather who they were after. Fox had only been 6 at the time and didn't know what was happening. She ran from the house with her mother and tried to make it to the forest before the hunters noticed that they were not in the house.

Her mother told her to keep running and not to stop running until she reached the village hidden in the leaves and was safely inside the Uchiha compound, but her mother did not know that the Uchihas were dead now and only 2 sons of the great household were still alive.

So she ran until she could not run any more. In her exhaustion she slipped and fell into a hiding place of roots and leaves and there she lay weeping and helpless. She she could still hear that someone was following her and she tried to stay as still as possible in her dark little hole.

A light suddenly appeared in the front of her hiding spot and a hand try to reach in but was swiftly yanked away.

"Who are you?" Said a voice the man of scared of whoever had pulled him away from her. she didn't see the battle that ensued or the hunter nin's that were following her be killed.

She stay there in the silence.

"You can come out little one were not here to hurt you" Her little silver ears twitched in the direction of the voice that was calling to her.

"Come on you can do it" The voice was soothing and bewitching at the same time, it was almost hypnotic in nature and would have been successful had it not been for the undertone of pain the voice also held.

She came out of hiding anyways the voice seemed nice if it was any indication. When she did managed to climb out of her hidding place she noticed that there were know smells none from her village or the her mother or father or of the voice that had been calling her to come out of her hidding spot, But there was a man with long black raven coloured hair and red eyes. And that was the last she saw.

10 years later and here she was a member of the akatsuki but a member know one new about. The last surviver from the hidden fire village and the only one with any connections to a boy from the hidden leaf village, Her cousins village.

They were going to take him away from the village that taunted him and hated him. And if he would not come willingly then so be it she's just knock him out and kidnap him. That's all there was too it... Unless... No he couldn't have done that yet... it was impossible... wasn't it?

"Itachi-kun?" Fox called after the Uchiha.

"yes my kitsune?" He answered.

"Has my cousin fused with his fox yet?" Fox question curiously.

"No that i'm aware of why do you ask?" Itachi grew curious why had Fox suddenly brought up the other kistune.

"Well it just seemed that leader-sama was suddenly intrested with my cousin" Fox explained.

"Leader-Sama just finally saw fit that you should go and see him because you are finally ready to see him"

"Huh you mean i wasn't read before?" Fox gazed questioningly at Itachi

"Well i'm afraid that's something you would have to ask him i don't really have an answer for you."

"Oh ok then" and just like that the conersation was over.

It would take a few days to reach the leaf village and if they were lucky then her cousin would be in the village at the time. Of course Itachi had done a jutsu to make him apper as if he was Fox's grandfather. Not that it really bother her much but still if someone were to look really hard or kami forebid did a jutsu to revers it, he would be in alot of trouble. Fox on the other hand never needed any genjutsu to hide her true from from the world all kitsune had the ablity to chage their forms and hide if nessesary. It was just something they were born with, but even with her being a 9 tails she had more to hide then anyone else.

well this was the first offical chapter what did you think?

Teehee... it took me 3 days to write this one... where as the prologue only took me 30 mins... lol

anyways you all know the drill read and review... hope you all like it...


	3. The Meeting

Fox-Good morning everyone how are we all doing today?

Itachi- Kit your doing this at 7:30 in the morning and on the bus on your way to work.. how the hell is that possible?

Fox- I'm just talented that way I suppose lol. Anyways i'm updating even though I never even got a single review and I doubt I had that many readers either. But I promies that this story is going to be better then all my other ones and this one i plan on finishing.

Itachi- Ok this time were going to be starting something new as in trying not to have a yaoi scene until naruto and Itachi (me) are on better terms with each other, and Fox is going to try her hardest not to make itachi (me) so OCC...

Fox- It might be hard but I will try my best. Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but fox.

***kyuubi tallking***

_*****__naruto talking to kyuubi*_

_**Chapter 2**_

The sun was bright and the skies held few clouds, and here on the great monument sat the ever famous ever hated number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja. Staring up at the sky without a care in the world.

Was it all that simple to get away from the villagers? No he didn't think so, but for once they left him in peace to enjoy this rare time to himself. He didn't have to train today or go on any missions.

So here he lay basking in the sun like a cat would on a wiindows sill. Arms tucked under his head legs straight and crossed at the knee overlapping each off and used as a pillow letting his honey skin tan in the afternoon sun.

It was so peaceful up here, no one to bother him and without a care. It was his day off and he was going to enjoy it while he had the chance damn it and nothing was going to stop him from do so. So with eyes closed and for once his mind not on that stupid Sasuke he lay there taking in the sun he started to slowly doze off.

**"Hey don't doze off like that kit or your never going to see if anyone is coming" **Kyuubi shouted.

_"And you really think I care about that right now? NO I just want to lay here without haveing to be bothered by you, you stupid fox" _ Naruto sighed, "well it was nice while it lasted" he thought.

**"Well your going to just stay up here then aren't you?"**

_"damn right I am, So shut up and leave me alone"_

**"Fine then I will but don't come crying to me when you get caught with your shirt off as it were"**

And with that the fox was once again quiet. Naruto was about to doze off once again when he heard the tall tell screech of his teams banchee. The pink blob was once again looking for him. No doubt to bitch at him for something he didn't even do.

"Naruto get down here" Sakura yelled.

"Fuck it am i never going to get any peace any quiet today? I just want a day to myself is that to much to ask for?" he grumbled. "Yes Sakura what is it?" he said nicely to the pink blob.

"Tsundae sama would like to see you in her office, something about a mission" Sakura yelled to Naruto.

"What kind of mission?" 'and are you going to be joining me' he thought snidly.

" I don't know but there is a girl with her grandfather in her office and they asked for you personally" She remarked.

And with that Naruto was gone. 5 minutes and tons of roof tops later, Naruto was in the hokages office standing in front of Tsundae. Tsundae was looking out the window and staring at the city below.

"You wanted to see me baa-chan?" Naruto asked gently.

"You have a misson Naruto and this misson is for you alone. Your are to escort a girl and her grandfather to the ruins of the hidden fire village ." Tsundae said her back still to Naruto.

As she looked over the village she loved so dearly she couldn't help but have a feeling that this might be the last time she might ever seen the boy no the man she had come to love as her own brother.

"Is there anything i should know about baa-chan?" Naruto just couldn't understand why Tsundae wasn't looking at him and why she wasn't hitting him for calling her 'baa-chan'

The women would always get made at him and threaten him with something be it chores around the town or hunting for that damn cat again, (lol i love that episode) But this time there was nothing and it was bothing him to know end.

"The girl..." Tsundae whisper "The one you are to look after, there is something very odd about her Naruto she almost doesn't seem human but i know she is but her chakra it's like yours, but we both know that you don't have any realitives right?" Now she was starting to question her self. It just wasn't possible.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto asked reaching forward to touch the hokage. He was starting to get worried now. Something was bothering the hokage and he didn't like it one bit. "Come on lady Tsundae tell me, what is it ?"

Tsundae turned to Naruto and smiled "It's nothing Naruto. You may come in now Suki"

Naruto turned as the door to the hokages office opend. In came a girl with her grandfather. Her hair was a rich brown color and those beautiful forest green eyes that know one could forget, and where those sliver fox ears? Naruto had to shake his he thought he was seeing things. He looked at the girl again nope no fox ears.

**" Kit you weren't seeing things take a really good look what do you see?" kyuubi whispered**

_" So i did see those ears then but why does she look like you kyuubi? should i say anything to baa-chan?" _Naruto asked

**"NO don't say anything" Kyuubi yelled.**

"Ouch you stupid fox that hurt" Naruto yelled out loud.

Everyone in the room stared at Naruto...

Ok this all took me a whole day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

don't forget to review. go ahead you know you want to... come on it's all good you know you want to click it...lol


	4. The Mission assignment

Fox- Hey all sorry if i'm a liitle late with this chappie but i've been working a lot more latly.

Itachi- I'd say...

Fox- Hey know comments from the peanut gallery Tachi. Anyways I'd like to thank everyone that read my story and the few that comment. You guys are awesome. thanks for the reviews keep them coming.

Itachi- ok now can we get on wiht this story?

Fox- Yup.

Disclaimer: i own nothing but fox.

_**CHAPTER 3 the mission**_

Well this was akward everyone was staring at him now and all because of that damn fox.

"Oh um sorry about that" He said rubbing the back of this head nervously. " You never know when your going to get yelled at by some people so it wa just pratice?" Naruto said trying to to sound as convincing as possible.

" It's ok Naruto just tell that little voice in your head that he doesn't have an oppion here." Tsundae replied knowing all to well what that little outburst was all about. That damn fox had a mind of it's own sometimes and there was nothing anyone could be about.

Fox and Itachi looked on with interest this was something new to them. They would have never thought that the Kyuubi was actually talking to the loud blond. It surpirised her somewhat to know that her cousin could actually talk to the Kyuubi. Why hadn't Pein said anything about that?. He was suppose to know wasn't he?

"Anyways Naruto" Tsundae said trying to get the blonds attention once again. "Your mission is to take Suki and her grandfather to the hidden fire village to explore the ruins there. You are the only one going on this mission and it is very important that you tell know one where you are going, you can't even tell Sasulke. Do you understand?" Tsundae said make sure she talk in small words so the blond would understand better. (yes i know bad Fox)

" But why can't i tell him and why can't he come with me? You know how he get baa-chan" Naruto complained.

Itachi took notice that the blond fox actually wanted his brother to come with him and it sound like they were an item or at least close to it.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear boy but we only requested you for this mission. My granddaughter and I want to explore the ruins and see what the village would have been like before it was destoryed " Itachi masked his voice and kept a smile on his face the whole time trying not to get caught by either the hokage or Naruto.

"Oh well then I suppose that we should get going are do you want to hang around the village for a while first?" Naruto asked trying to at least have an excuse to at least see Sasuke one more time before leaving on the mission.

For the first time in a long while he would be going on a mission by himself, no Sakura and no sasuke. All alone with this girl who was hiding something and her grandfather which Naruto was fairly sure wasn't actally her grandfather. There was something off about the both of them and it was starting to irratate him, actually it was down right fusterating.

"I wouldn't mind going to the cemetary" Suki said " I had a realitive that was buried here and i wouldn't mind seeing his grave. I'm sure you can show my grandfather around while I look for it I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing the village and maybe some of your friends. I shouldn't be to long." Fox really wanted to see her uncles grave and maybe she could sneak in and try and look for some pictures of him.

"If i could make a suggestion?" Itachi said

"Of course Takai" tsunade said not nowing that is was really Itachi she was really talking to.

"I was wondering if I could perhaps go to the cities libray. I want to see what information you may have on the hidden fire village" Itachi asked innocently.

" Oh of cousre i shall have someone escort you to the libray if you wish" the hokage replied politely.

"I'm sure i can find it. Let the boy see his friends for a little while before he goes on the mission with us dear hokage." Itachi was interested to see just what Naruto and Sasuke really were and no doubt he would see something interesting.

well there you have it chapter 3. i'll try and get a chapter a week but i'm back working again so it'll probably be uploaded on sundays around this time.

love you hear all you comments love ya all


	5. Saying goodbye

Fox- Hey all sorry this one is a bit late but between trying to find a new job and finding out if I still have my current job.

Itachi- Well between you and Me I think you should get a new job. The job you have now is really screwing you over.

Fox - Ya think?... Anyways sorry I was ranting for a bit lol...Thanks for the review guy I really appricate it. and I know that I needed to edit and add more description to my last chapter but I didn't have time and I don't have an editor.

Itachi- Considering you never had one I suppose it's all good...

Fox- Anyways again I'm sorry for being so late... Oh btw this one has yaoi in it...

Any ways on with the story... thanx to ultrapaint and Durangil Estalio... for the insperation and the edits...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 4... saying goodbye

Naruto was actually really gald the old man didn't need him right now. It would give him time to be with Sasuke. Not that he would ever admit it to Sasuke or anyone else, but he like Sasuke alot and when ever the other teen was near he was always the happiest.

Between the stolen kisses and secert touches there was nothing the boys didn't know about eachother. Yes that's right Sasuke knew about the Kyuubi and had actually taked to him a few times in the past even if it was for only a few moments at a time.

Naruto new that Sasuke liked him too but both boys were to shy to do anything about it. Not that he was shy about anything really. He wanted the raven haired teen more then anything at times, but he always chalked it up to kyuubi being a horny bastard fox.

**"Am not brat, you want to get into his pants just as much as I do if not more so"**

' Oh shut it will ya I don not want to get into his pants as you so ellegently put it, stupid fox' Naruto face palm him self for not being more diligent with the fox awake.

"Hey ya why are you awake kyuu?" He asked the gaint red furball.

**"The girl brat I can't seem to put a finger on it but she seems... Not really familar but..."**

"Like family?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes in a way. Are you sure you don't have any living relatives Naruto? Have you ever searched though the records about your father and mother having any family?"**

Naruto knew who is father was and wanted nothing to do with him at all. His father had left him everything he would ever need in life. A huge house lots of money the title of hokage when he was old enough.

But the blond wanted none of it... Well except the hokage title, but he was going to earn that title himself he didn't want to end up like konohanaru. A spoiled little brat who was given everything just because he was Saratobi's grandson.

Nope Naruto didn't want any of it and he would have happily gave it all away was it not for the fact that he did need a home of his own and the money helped from time to time. He was happy the way he was. Ok so maybe he wasn't but it was better then nothing right?

"My mother had family in the hidden mist village but there all dead now and my father had a brother. He was married to a women from a different village and left not to be seen again. so I don't know if he's alive or dead or what, and I really don't care." Now the blond was starting to get moody.

He just wanted to find Sasuke and maybe get him to finally come over to his house so he could tell him that he was going on a mission.

" Oi dobe." Well speak of the hot Uchiha.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke making sure no one was around and jump right into Sasukes arms without a second thought. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then stepped back blushing.

"Hi" Naruto said simply rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi" Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face. He started to move towards the blond making the said blond move back with every step forward. With his back against the fence behind him Naruto was suddenly at a lost at what to do.

Here was this hot as hell raven haired Uchiha trapping him against a fence and getting closer this whole time and the only thing going through his mind was...

**"DO IT"**

And with the he stumble and landed on his ass. "DAMN IT" He yelled not noticing that Sasuke was now standing over him.

"AWWWWWW did the little foxie fall down" Sasuke smirk he grabbed Naruto's hand and lifted him up pinning him against the fence. He tilted Naruto's head and pressed his lips to the red ones of the blond in front of him. He had never really kissed Naruto like this and he had to admit he really did enjoy it, and the moans coming from Naruto were just too go to pass up any longer.

"Little Fox do you want something?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, and going to kiss and bite the blonds neck.

**"You bet your hot ass he does Uchiha" ** Kyuubi whispered back.

"And your fine with what I'm doing to him Fox? " Sasuke smirk as a shiver ran through Naruto.

**"Yes" **was the only answer he recived before Naruto let out a loud moan as Sasuke bit down on his neck. He was so turned on by the sound that he knew that if he kept going he was going to do something to the boy right here.

"Little fox can you hear me" Sasuke asked.

"mmmhmmmm" Naruto managed to reply.

"Naruto come on lets go to your place before we get into trouble out here" Sasuke grabed Naruto's hand and took off right to the blonds house.

When they got to the house they both kicked off there shoes and went to the couch to relax for a bit but Naruto knew that he had to tell Sasuke about his mission even if he really couldn't tell him the details about the mission. something had to be said so Sasuke wouldn't go looking for him if he suddenly how was he going to start? Well with the way Sasuke was looking at him it would proabaly be after what ever the raven had planed.

"Naruto are you listening to me? Naru?" Sasuke was talking when had that happen?

"Huh what I'm sorry Sasuke I was thinking about the mission I have coming up" well know time like the present he supposed.

"Mission what misson we don't have any missions dobe" Sasuke looked shocked. Why did he know about this mission they were a team and they had mission together.

" Umm well you see baa-chan call me in to her office for this mission which I really can't talk about and I was told that I have to escort 2 people to some old ruins and that is mission was for me alone that's all I can say about this mission Sasuke" Naruto explained.

Sasuke got up from the couch and paced the living room. " Ok so let me get this straight your going on a mission" he recived and nod

"And your the only one allowed to go on this mission" another nod "And this mission is classified and you can't tell anyone, not even me where your going or when you'll be back" Now Naruto had his hang his head he couldn't look at Sasuke anymore. Sasuke kneeled infront of Naruto and gently lifted his chin.

"Naruto love look at me." Naruto looked and Sasuke with tears in his eyes

."I don't want to go with out you Sasuke and it's not fair that i have to go on this mission and not have to there to keep me company. This girl that i have to protect there's someting about her when i looked at her the first time i swear i saw sliver fox ears and a hell of alot of tails, but when i looked again there was nothing, and her gandfather he seems to know alot about the village but he said he's never been here before." Naruto said quietly.

"Sasuke I don't know what to do" The blond cried and fell into Sasukes arms.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, here was his blond love crying in his arms and waiting him to go too, but if thee hokage said that this mission was for him only then there was nothing that Sasuke could do about it.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's head and lifted the blond boy up and crarried him to his room and gently put him on his bed and got in beside him and let Naruto cuddle up to him. How many nights had he watched the blond sleep in his room at night, and how many times had he heard his blond cry after the villager had said those harsh words and looked at him with those hateful eyes just to see him come crying to his house and flop into the samllest ball he could make himself into. And how many times had Sasuke wanted to take the blond into his arms and chase away those horrible nightmares that came with him being the kyuubi vessle?

It wasn't fair that the blond had to suffer as much as he had and not the hokage was putting him a mission when Naruto wasn't ready for a mission by himself, well not mentally anyways he was fine phyically but mentally that was a whole different story. The blond had been keeping to himself alot more latly and he didn't even get into the usual fights with Sasuke anymore. It was heart breaking to see the blond like this and Sasuke new something had to be done, and he was going to beg if he had to, and he was going to see the hokage about Naruto's mission and see if he could at least spy on the blond on this mission.

Naruto had fallin asleep in his arms now and Sasuke really didn't want to wake the blond but he had to get him ready for the mission at least. So with a sigh he got ready to wake the blond.

"When you get back everything will be different you'll see" the Raven whispered more to himself then to the blond. "Naruto, love come it's time to get up and get ready to pack for the mission. Naruto come on" but the blond wouldn't wake and just cuddled further into Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto it's time to get up"

"No..." came a mumble

"Yes love come on" Sasuke pushed Naruto off him but the blond came right back into the warm arms of Sasuke. He had to smile at the blonds antics but he had to get the blond up and if that ment him doing what he'd always do.

So he laid the blond back and straddled his legs and pinned his arms above his head. Naruto stared up with wide eyes and was slightly scared of that evil smirk he was getting from the raven holding him down, but then an idea come to him and he rolled his hips and smirk at the stiffle little moaned that came from Sasuke. He did it again and got a louder moan but this time Sasuke had other plans and kissed Naruto and rolled his hips when the blond did and the both gasped at the pleasure they both got out of it.

"Ahhh fuck Little Fox if we keep this up I won't be able to stop" gasped Sasuke as he kissed and bit the blonds neck.

" It's ok don't stop we've both wanted this for so long so why wait until I get back when we both clearly like where this is going." Naruto moaned out loud and shuttered as the raven above him ground his hips harded against him.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and help him out of his bright orange jacket and black t-shirt. when they were off he ran his hands down Naruto chest and stomach. Naruto helped Sasuke out of his black shirt and white wrist bands. Both had taken off the hand bands a while ago. So there they sat Sasuke on Naruto and Naruto laying on the bed staring at the hot white skin that his soon to be lover had. Sasuke stared at the tanned skin of Naruto's torso.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto again trailing his hands up and down the foxes chest and playing with his nipples listening to the little mews of pleasure he was giving his fox. He moved to the blonds neck and starting sucking on the skin, leaving angry red marks on his skin.

Naruto could only gasp in pleasure to what Sasuke was doing to him. He rolled his hips against Sasukes and moved his hand down to the waist band of Sasukes white shorts and started to take them off but he could only get them off to about the knees, Sasuke laid on Naruto and kick them off the rest of the way.

As Sasuke kicked off his pants he took off Naruto's pants and black boxers as well. Sasuke sat up and looked at the blond beneith him. The blond was sexy with that tanned skin and those ever stunning blue eyes, those kissable red lips and those adorible whisker like scars on his cheeks. Just looking at the blond was enough to take Sasuke over the edge but to have the blond like this was something totally different. He wanted to take his time with Naruto, but with this misson he wasn't sure when he would see Naruto again.

Sasuke started to kiss down Naruto's chest to his nipples and bit down on it making the blond fox moan and gasp in pleasure. Sasuke licked his was to the other nipple and did the same thing getting the same response. Sasuke smirk and moved down until he was at Naruto's rather large and fairly thick member surrounded by light blond peach fuzz.

He licked up from base to tip making Naruto arch his back and thrust his hips up, Sasuke hummed lighly trying to take Naruto's whole member in his mouth, what he couldn't get in he pumped with his hand. Sasuke brought his other hand up and the blond took Sasuke fingers into his mouth and moaned as he sucked on them. Sasuke took his hand back and gently rubbed Naruto's thigh and slowly made his way to Naruto's back side. Sasuke started to rub Naruto's ass hoping not to scare the blond to much.

Sasuke gently inserted a single finger into Naruto making him squirm.

"It's alright Naru just relax and everything will be fine" Sasuke said soothingly and circled his finger inside Naruto trying to find the boys prostate.

"AHHHHHH" Naruto arched fully off the bed.

Sasuke smirk "oh there it is" He kept rubbing the little bunch of nevres and kept sucking Naruto's cock. Sasuke entered a second finger into Naruto's entence and Naruto stiffened as he felt Sasuke enter another finger and then suddenly there was three inside of him and he kept as still as possible as he got used to the sudden intursion.

"Hurts sasu"

"I know love but it only going to hurt more if you don't relax"

Naruto tried to relax but it just hurt so much and then suddenly the pain was going and Sasuke was kissing him agian and he hardly felt Sasuke enter him. Sasuke thrust slowly into Naruto and felt him slowly relax around him. Naruto reached around and rubbed Sasukes back and brought his legs around Sasuke waist trying to bring him in more.

"ahhhh Sasu deeper please harder" and that exactly what Sasuke did, he thrust harder and deeper into Naruto's tight hole.

"Fuck Naru I'm not going to last much longer at this rate"

"nahhhhh Sasu please cum in me i want to feel it, so close"

With his member trapped in between both there bodies it was hard not to cum right then and there and with the way Sasuke was thrusting into him he was sure that his raven wasn't going to last much longer either.

"Fuck Naru i'm going to cum" and with that said Sasuke released his seed into Naruto while he came on both there stomachs.

Sasuke rolled off and pulled out of the cum covered blond and grabbed some tissuse from the night stand and wipe them both off as best he could and then cuddle up to the blond and fell asleep.

Outside the window sat black raven with red eyes, it slowly morphed into Itachi. Itachi smiled at the sceen infront of him.

"Well i knew something was going on but this is to much"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fox-ok so this was way longer then the last few and there is even alittle more of what every one really wanted YAOI... again I want to thank my sexy kitsune Durangil Estalio for the insperation.

so don't forget to review and tell me what ya think and as always keep the comments coming so this way i can see what i need...

Love ya all


	6. Kyuubi

Fox- hey all... ok I'm going to be doing a chapter ever 2 weeks from now on cuz trying to do one every week is really hard. But it's a P.D day today so I don't have to work and thus I have the time to write today.

Itachi- Thanx for the reviews guys they were awesome.

Fox- YUP YUP... lol... anyways. I have a few job interviews this week... so ya... ttyl...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sun was setting by the time Naruto woke up. He was sore and sticky and he was trapped in the arms of the sexy Uchiha. (btw I don't think Sasuke is sexy) Naruto smiled and let out a sigh, Is this what heaven is suppose to fell like?

"Hi there beautiful" saide Sasuke. Naruto looked over and stared into the eyes the his new lover.

"Hi" Naruto replied. Then his eyes went red and turned into cat like puples. The whisker marks on his cheeks becomeing more prominent. The Kyuubi was in a mood and even though Sasuke knew that he should be afraid he just couldn't bring himself to be.

"**Uchiha**" The fox greeted and straddle the thin waist that was Sasuke.

"Kyuubi to what do I own the pleasure" Kyuubi ground his hips against Sasuke.

**"Oh Dear Uchiha I think the pleasure should be all mine"** Kyuubi leaned over so that they were face to face and then Kyuubi Kissed Sasuke's nose and whispered in the raven haired teens ear.

**"If you think you can play with my kits heart then you might want to think again" **Kyuubi leaned up and walk over the window and stared outside as if there was someting out there.

"**Besides I don't know if you had noticed but you and the kit were being watched this afternoon"**

"What do you mean I didn't sence anything and I didn't see anything" at this Sasuke blushes he had seen something but it wasn't what Kyuubi was talking about and he knew it.

**"So I guess you didn't notice the overly large raven that was outside the window the whole time then?"** Kyuubi turned around to look at Sasuke not really caring about the kits nakedness.

"No was I suppose to have. I mean shit Kyuubi it was just a bird" Sasuke combed a hand through his hair to try and distact himself from the image he was presented with. He got up and was about to go and take a shower when Kyuubi pushes him agaist the wall.

**"It wasn't a fucking bird" **Kyuubi growled out. That whole sentence seem to shake Sasuke right to the core, but he knew he had to get Kyuubi under control before something happened to him or Naruto.

Sasuke could already see the fox cloak makeing it's way around Naruto's naked body and his blond hair spiking even more. He was trying to think of the best way to calm both Naruto and the Kyuubi. Making his move right now was essental for both there sakes. So he simply did what he thought would work the best.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and Kisses Kyuubi more so then Naruto, Kyuubi was taken back by the sudden action but submitted. With the cloak disappating and both fox and boy somewhat under control Sasuke was able to pull away slightly and push Kyuubi back until he was know longer against the wall.

Sasuke look right into Kyuubi's red cat like eyes."Kyuubi can you hear me?"

**"Yes Sasuke I can hear you and before you say anything I know what I saw so save it and leave me alone" **And with that Naruto eyes returned into those beautiful sky blue eyes and he slumped to the floor.

"Wow what ever you did to piss him off really must've been bad" Naruto giggled.

Sasuke just sighed. "Come on you, let's get you showered and ready for you mission I'll even walk you to the gate"

"Really you will?" Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke walked over to him and pick the blond up off the floor. They went into the bathroom and had a shower. After about 40 or so minutes and a little bit more foreplay they came out and dressed. Sasuke packed all the stuff Naruto would need, knowing the blond as he did he was sure that he did most of the blondes packing. Naruto was in the kitchen making a little snack and making sure there wasn't anything that could possibly spoil while he was away.

Naruto really didn't like the idea of having to be away from Sasuke now that they were, well what exactly were they? Were they lover? Boyfriends? Friends with benifets? He just didn't know but he would find when he got back, but right now he need to focus on this mission. Naruto was going to stay focused on this mission. He wanted to find out what that Suki girl was hiding.

"Naru are you ready?" Sasuke poked his head out of his room and was lugging Naruto's backpack with him and dropped it infront of the door.

"Ya Sasu i'm ready" Naruto pick up his bag and slung it onto his back.

Sasuke opened the door and off they went.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok there you all go sorry it's not all that long but it's been a really heckteck week... if you guys have any suggestion as to what i should do now or what should happen later on i would love to hear from you all...

next chapter is in 2 weeks from now.


End file.
